


The monster that haunts monsters

by Bahar1182



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Blood Kink, Gunplay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insanity, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: I never truly knew what a monster is before meeting him. Was he just too smart or completely insane? Was he too careless, or did he care too much about other things? I never knew. I still don't know.
Relationships: John "Jack" Kearns/Pellinore Warthrop
Kudos: 2





	The monster that haunts monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even finished the first book so be nice.

There are a lot of unanswered questions in my mind. About my father, about Will Henry, about life itself.

And about him.

I never truly knew what a monster is before meeting him. Was he just too smart or completely insane? Was he too careless, or did he care too much about other things? I never knew. I still don't know.

**********

I couldn't breathe! I couldn't hear what he was mumbling! I couldn't do anything! I could only grab his arms and desperately pull them.

He laughed and finally let go of my throat. He watched me cough and try to breathe. Finally, he seemed to have enough of my pain and helped me sit. Gave me a glass of water (was he prepared for me having some sort of attack?) And hugged me.

"Hush, it's okay. You're doing great." He told me as he stroked my back. "Besides, I'm just starting."

I slowly put my hands around his neck and squeezed. I didn't really put much effort into it. I just wanted him to shut up.

"Aw, that's cute!" He put his lips on mine. He wasn't kissing me. Just looking into my eyes like that, like the world had stopped. I wouldn't mind staying like that.

Then I felt something sharp on my back, Jack put his left hand behind my head, while his right hand was writing something on my back, with a knife!

He kissed me hard and rough, my screams silenced in his mouth and I started shaking. He stopped. "Bite me if you can't handle it." Then he kissed me again. But I didn't bite him. Instead, I squeezed his throat hard enough to cut off his oxygen. I wasn't going to let him get away with anything!

He finally stopped and dropped the knife. So I pushed him away and grabbed the knife. He was panting, still smiling. I smirked. "What? You're scared now?"

He just laughed again and leaned toward me. He kissed my neck and bit my ear. His hands were exploring my body and I was making unthinkable sounds. He grabbed my hand. "You shouldn't let go of your knife, love. You won't be able to win like this."

I didn't even realize that I had let go of the knife. I grabbed the knife, and put its point on his bare chest. Before I could make the last push he grabbed it by the edge. Soon, it was blood running down his hand, painting both of us red. 

His eyes were sparkling with joy. Like a child receiving his Christmas present. "How beautiful you look like this!" I knew I was covered in blood. I could feel it on my back. And I was pretty sure his fingers had left a purple mark on my neck, just like mine on his.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth, love." I hesitated and he laughed. "Come on now, you're no fun!" I sighed and did as he told me. I heard him pulling something out of the drawer next to his bed, the without warning something was pushed inside my mouth. Something hard and cold.

A gun!

"Now now, there's no need to panic. Just suck on it like a good boy and don't open your mouth before I tell you, okay?" I really didn't have any other choice.

He grabbed both my hands with his free hand and held them in place. "Now that I have you like this, what should I do? The gun is real you know. Should I shoot you and use you as my prey? But there would be no fun if I killed you. Maybe I'll shoot your leg and let you bleed. You're so pretty like this and I'm sure any monster can see it. You'll be the best prey, all tired up and bloody... SO pretty!"

He pulled out the gun and told me to separate my legs. And I did. Without warning, he pushed the gun inside me. My scream made him laugh. "Imagine I accidentally shoot you right now! I wonder what will your daddy think when they show your corpse to him? So good for me..."

I glared at him. "Fucking assho–"

He let go of my hands and pulled my hair. "Now, love. I would be a little nicer if I was you. You can swear all you want when we're finished. Well... When I'm finished, but right now, it isn't so wise to be cocky."

I looked into his eyes one last time. I wondered if he was in any book. If any other monstrumologist had seen his insanity and wrote him as a monster in any book.

After all, most monsters only were known as such because mankind didn't know much about them, and until recent years wasn't really able to fight them.   
But he... He was the real monster.

************

And I hate the fact that I need his help.


End file.
